Alice
}= - Journal = }} Alice is een van die Prinsesse van Hart wat eers in Kingdom Hearts bekendgestel is. Die wêreld waarin sy verskyn, is Wonderland, hoewel dit nie haar tuiswêreld is nie, is debatteerbaar. Alice is die enigste lid van die Prinsesse van Hart wat net soos Kairi is, nie deur die huwelik of afkoms van koninklike erfenis nie. Verskyning Alice is 'n jong meisie omtrent die ouderdom van tien (in die oorspronklike boek was sy sewe jaar oud). Sy het lang, dik blonde hare waarin sy 'n swart boog verbind. Sy dra 'n blou rok met 'n wit voorspeldertje, saam met wit tights en swart Mary Jane skoene. Haar oë is blou en sy is ook taamlik kort in vergelyking met die ander Prinsesse van Hart weens haar ouderdom. Persoonlikheid Alice is 'n dagdromer in die eerste plek met 'n groot verbeelding. Alice se vinnige humeur en gretigheid om haar kennis te toon, het egter dikwels in Wonderland slegte eienskappe bewys en het haar in baie onvoorsiene situasies geland. Sy is egter 'n vriendelike, beleefde en eerlike jong dame. Veral, Alice beskik oor 'n intense nuuskierigheid oor dinge en 'n avontuurlike gees. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts χ Nadat sy deur die gat in die Konyngrot geval het, vind Alice haarself in die Nuuskierige kamer en gaan deur die deurknop se deur. Die Speler kom daarna by die Bizarre Kamer aan, wat die deurknop aanmoedig om vir hulle te vertel dat sy aan die ander kant oorgesteek het. Alice ontmoet die speler in die bos en word verlig deur hul normaliteit. Geïnteresseerd in die Wit Konyn se verblyfplek, vra sy die Speler om by haar soektog na hom aan te sluit, wat saamstem om haar te begelei. Wanneer Alice haar weg in Wonderland verloor, versoek sy dat die Speler haar die pad terug na die Vurk in die Pad kan wys. Wanneer sy by die Wit Konyn se huis aankom, ontdek sy dat die Wit Konyn se besoekers verlaat het en sy besluit om haar soektog voort te sit. Wanneer die Speler terugkeer na Wonderland, ontdek hy Alice op soek na die ontbrekende getalle van die Wit Konyn se horlosie. Met die speler se hulp herstel Alice die vermiste syfers vir die Wit Konyn, wat dan vinnig haal, en Alice jaag agter hom aan. Alice ontmoet later die speler in die bos, en Alice besluit om die deurknop te vra as hy die Wit Konyn gesien het. Die deurknop sê hy het hom nie gesien nie, maar gee toestemming aan Alice en die speler om die nuuskierige kamer te soek. Wanneer Alice hom nie kry nie, lei die deurknop haar na die Wit Konyn se huis. Alice gaan voor die Speler en wanneer die speler voor die huis van die Wit Konyn aankom, sien hulle 'n reuse-hartelose blokkie die pad en hy verslaan dit. Die White Rabbit besef dan dat hy laat is en in sy huis spring, en Alice besluit om buite te wag totdat hy uitkom terwyl die Speler hul verlof neem. Wanneer die Speler terugkom, ontdek hy dat Alice weg is en gaan soek. Die speler vind Alice in die bos en red haar om deur Heartless aangeval te word. Daarna gaan Alice en die Speler na die Nuuskierige Kamer, waar die deurknop hulle altwee bedank vir die stilte. Alice ontdek dat haar sakdoek ontbreek, en glo dit is iewers in die bos. Die speler sluit aan by Alice as haar lyfwag terwyl sy dit soek, en sodra sy dit gevind het, stel sy 'n besoek aan die Wit Konyn se huis. Nadat sy die speler vir sy hulp bedank het, besluit sy om binne te gaan om te sien of die Wit Konyn goed is.In ''Kingdom Hearts χ, herhaal Alice haar eksplorasie deur Wonderland; alhoewel die verloop van gebeurtenisse is redelik anders as dié van Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Nadat sy deur die gat in die Konyngrot geval het en in Wonderland neergeslaan het en 'n leër van bizarre karakters ontmoet het, volg Alice die Wit Konyn na die Koningin van Harte se hof , waar sy aangekla word omdat sy die Koningin vermoedelik aangerand het met die doel om haar hart te steel. Poging om Alice se onskuld te bewys, word Sora uitgedaag om getuienis te vind, en Alice word in ballingskap geplaas. Later, wanneer Sora bewyse lewer van Alice se onskuld, lei die koningin se woede tot sy pogings. Soos die koningin haar vakke beveel om Sora, Donald en Goofy aan te val, is die hok waar Alice is bedek en oor die hof opgehef om haar uit Sora se bereik te hou. Gedurende die stryd gaan Alice mis. Dit word later aan die lig gebring dat sy deur die Harteloos ontvoer is en na die wêreld van Hollow Bastion geneem is, waar 'n groep skurke van ander wêrelde, onder leiding van die heks Maleficent, beplan om alle wêrelde oor te neem. Hul plan behels Alice wat, as 'n Prinsesse van Hart, die mag het om die Finale Sleutelgat oop te maak. Sy word gevange geneem terwyl dit in 'n hok in Wonderland vasgevang word, en word saam met die ander Prinses in die stas gehou.As die speler Deep Jungle voor Wonderland voltooi, vervang Snow White Alice in die toneel waarin sy op Maleficent se bondgenote val, hoewel Alice nog steeds teenwoordig is sodra Sora Hollow Bastion bereik. Nadat sy haar verdwyning ontdek het, gaan Sora en sy vriende voort om ander wêrelde te waag om Alice te soek sodat hulle haar na haar wêreld kan terugkeer. 'N Rukkie later het Ansem, Seeker of Darkness inmeng met Maleficent se plan, met Alice se hart om die Sleutel-swaard van hart te skep. Egter 'n onbaatsugtige daad van Sora herstel Alice se hart. By wakkerwording help sy die ander Prinsesse om Hollow Bastion te verdedig teen die duisternis wat dit dreig om dit te sluk. Nadat Sora die Sleutelgat verseël het, bly sy agter in Hollow Bastion om die wêreld te beskerm. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice verskyn as 'n fragment van Sora se herinneringe in Kasteel van vergetelheid. Sy word daarvan beskuldig dat sy die herinneringe van die Koningin van Harte steel. Sy slaag om te ontsnap wanneer Sora, nie meer kan dink nie, beweer dat "hy" die dief is. Nadat Sora die ware dief, 'n Trickmaster, verslaan het, help Alice Sora deur die Koningin van Harte te mislei om te glo dat sy Sora en Alice gevra het om die Heartless te verslaan as bewys van hul onskuld. Kingdom Hearts II Die DTD-dataspace in Space Paranoids word verseël met 'n wagwoord wat bestaan uit die name van die sewe prinses: "Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, Kairi". Kingdom Hearts coded Alice verskyn weer in Wonderland as 'n data duplikaat, waar sy deur Heartless gejaag word, maar Data-Sora kom tot haar redding. Sy wil haarself voor stel voordat sy besef dat sy haar eie naam vergeet het. Data-Sora kyk rond in Wonderland en vind Data-Alice se geheue stukke in die hoop om haar te help om meer te onthou oor haar naam en 'n Sleutelgat wat sy vroeër gesien het. Wanneer Data-Sora al die Data-Alice se herinneringe vind, gee sy hom die vermoë om HP Gain. Vermoëns Magte as 'n Prinsesse van hart Hoewel sy een van die hoofkarakters in die Wonderland-wêreld is, Alice nie saam veg met saam Sora en het dus geen vechtkunsten vermoëns om te veg nie. As sy 'n Prinsesse van Hart is, het Alice egter baie unieke kragte as gevolg van haar suiwer ligte hart. As haar hart verlore gaan, bly haar liggaam in 'n slapende toestand in die Rijk van Lig totdat haar hart terugkom. *Haar belangrikste krag is om die Finale Sleutelgat oop te maak vir Kingdom Hearts wanneer sy by die ander ses prinsesse aansluit. *Haar hart (saam met dié van die ander prinsesse) kan gebruik word om die Sleutelswaard van hart te skep, waardeur die draer enigiemand se hart kan ontsluit. *Sy blyk ook ander mense se magte te kan opgradeer, soos onthul toe sy en haar mede-prinsesse Sora se Fira-tower vir Firaga in die eerste ''Kingdom Hearts opgradeer. *Alleen, steeds met die hulp van haar suiwer hart, het Alice die vermoë om die duisternis vas te stop, alhoewel die besonderhede van hierdie handeling onbekend is, behalwe as dit te lank duur om haar krag op 'n sekere tyd te verloor. Wanneer sy by die ander Prinsesse van Hart aangesluit het, styg haar magte om die duisternis af te hou. *Alice en haar mede-Prinsesse is ook in staat om duisternis te waargeneem, soos gewys wanneer hulle Sora vertel van 'n groot duisternis wat nader kom. Galery File:Alice KH.png|Alice in Kingdom Hearts File:Alice KHREC.png|Alice in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:Alice KHX.png|Alice in Kingdom Hearts χ Oorsprong Alice verskyn eers in Walt Disney se 1951-rolprent, , wat gebaseer was op Lewis Carroll se boeke Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass en What Alice Found There. Carroll het Alice geskep nadat hy sy storie aan drie jong susters vertel het wat dogters van 'n vriend was; Een van hierdie jong meisies, Alice Pleasance Liddell, was die belangrikste inspirasie vir Alice se karakter. Alice het haar literêre debuut in Wonderland se eerste publikasie op 4 Julie 1865 gemaak. Sy het egter op 26 November 1864 (nie-amptelik) op 26 November 1864 verskyn as 'n geskenk aan die regte Alice Liddell. In die rolprent glip Alice weg van 'n middagles saam met haar ouer suster om die Witte Konyn uit nuuskierigheid te volg. Terwyl sy deur die Konyngrot steek, kom Alice in Wonderland en verken die vreemde wêreld, ontmoet en bevriend met baie van die inwoners langs die pad. Nie lank daarna loop Alice in 'n heining doolhof en sien 'n trio van Spades speelkaarte wat wit rose met rooi verf kleur. Die kaarte verduidelik aan haar dat hulle per ongeluk wit rose in die tuin geplant het en vinnig probeer om die fout reg te stel voordat die koningin van harte uitvind. Alice bied om hulle by te staan in hul werk, maar dit was nie lank voordat die koningin opgedaag het nie. Boos op die kaarte, die koningin stuur hulle ter uitvoering, maar Alice vra die koningin om te heroorweeg. Die koningin dwing Alice egter in 'n spel crocket. Tydens die spel, lyk die Cheshire Cat vir Alice en haar alleen, wat die koningin se woede vererger deur Alice se bewerings dat die kat daar was. Wanneer die Cheshire-kat 'n truuk op die koningin speel, is Alice geblameer en gestuur word aan verhoor. By die nonsensiese proses beledig Alice die Koningin en vlug die hofsaal nadat laasgenoemde haar wagte na haar gestuur het. As sy die deurknop bereik het, peek sy deur die sleutelgat en sien haarself onder 'n boom slaap. Soos die besmette inwoners van Wonderland op haar vorder, wakker Alice aan haar suster se opdrag dat sy haar geskiedenisles moet herhaal. Dazed, Alice spoeg net 'n bietjie nonsensiese poësie uit, baie aan haar suster se uitputting. Op die ou end tel Alice haar kat Dinah op en hulle kom almal terug by huis vir die teetyd. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Princesses of Heart Kategorie:Vroulike karakters